


Little Family

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Melinda and Phil after becoming parents.





	Little Family

~~~~

Melinda May gazed down at the newborn baby girl in her arms, smiling.

Lily-Mae Coulson had been born on-board the plane at 3:37AM on August 5th, 2021.

Traditionally, May and Coulson would have been considered too old to be parents, but with the help of modern medicine  (okay, very advanced Shield medicine) May had conceived.

For the time being, the team had been on minor duties. The year before Lily-Mae was born had been rough, full blown missions all the time. Nick Fury had decided that they were all due a break.

"Hey." Phil smiled, making his way into their room.

"Hello." Melinda smiled, shifting over on the bed too make room for him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Well, giving birth to our daughter hurt more than any battle scar, put it that way. I'll be fine." She replied. 

Phil chuckled. "I guess so."

Melinda handed the baby girl to him, and snuggled against his shoulder. 

Lily-Mae had her father's eyes, and her mother's nose. She was sleeping, a calm expression on her face.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Asked Melinda. 

"She is." Smiled Phil, kissing his partner's forehead. "Sometimes, I used to dream about this. Having a family with you."

"Me too." Chuckled Melinda. "Even though I love my work, a part of me always wanted something more. I'm glad I listened to it."

"I'm glad you did too." Replied her partner. "I couldn't ask for a better partner, or a cuter daughter."

Melinda beamed. "Me neither." She responded, and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
